The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for felling trees, in particular with a forestry vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a stability warning system for a tree feller-buncher.
Tree felling is the process of downing individual trees. Tree felling can be performed by hand (i.e., using an axe, saw, chainsaw, or other handheld device) or with mechanical assistance (i.e., using one or more pieces of logging equipment). A tree feller-buncher is a motorized mechanical felling vehicle that carries an attachment that cuts and gathers one or more trees during the process of tree felling. While a tree feller-buncher has certain advantages over hand felling, it has certain limitations. For example, sub-optimal operation in terrain having steep or unpredictable slopes, or unpredictable ground conditions (e.g., wet, boggy, or unstable soils, surface depressions, frequent stumps, etc.). In terrain where a tree feller-buncher cannot be used at all, felling crews must turn to hand felling.